Stranger things have Happened
by Cora Summers
Summary: AU-ish. Alex and Olivia meet while on vacation in Aruba.
1. Chapter 1

Characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC

* * *

Stranger Things Have Happened

Olivia stepped off the plan. She had no idea what she was going to do with herself for an entire month in Aruba. After a pretty intense case, she had been all but ordered to take a vacation, not only by her captain, but also her cousin, Elliot. She knew she needed the time off, but Elliot could have checked with her before he booked the trip. If it hadn't already been paid for, she would have told him no. Now she had to be creative in a foreign country. This was going to be a long month.

After getting her luggage and clearing customs, Olivia stepped out into the Aruban sun, thankful she had dressed in shorts, flip flops, and a light t-shirt. Placing her sunglass on, she stepped up to the curb and hailed a cab. She stepped into the first one to stop, made sure the drivers picture matched his idea (she might be on vacation but that doesn't mean she can just turn off the cop inside), and gave him her destination. "The Arubiana Inn please," she said.

He driver nodded and put the care in the desired direction. Throughout the drive, Olivia made sure to note various restaurants and small shops she would be interested in visiting. She also looked through one of the brochures Elliot had given her. She had already decided she would visit the natural bridge and maybe even do some scuba diving. Other than that, she would probably play it by ear.

Noticing the cab was beginning to slow, Olivia looked up and saw they had already arrived at the hotel. She paid her fare, grabbed her bags, and made her way inside the hotel. She was so preoccupied with taking in the details of the hotel, she didn't notice the woman directly in front of her until they collided. Instinctively she moved her arms to grab the woman's waist as a means of helping to steady her. "I am so sorry," Olivia apologized. She looked into the eyes of her victim and was momentarily stunned by the deep blue staring back at her.

"Don't worry about it," the blonde smiled. "Umm…could you let go of me now?"

Olivia looked down and realized her hands were still on the woman's waist. Blushing, Olivia removed her hands and took a step back. In an attempt to busy herself, she leaned down to pick up the bag the woman had dropped. Handing it back to her, Olivia gave a small smile.

"Thanks," she responded. She started to continue out of the hotel before turning back. "Watch where you're going next time."

If it hadn't been for the woman's smile, Olivia would have thought she was upset. She gave herself a few more minutes to watch the blonde walk away before she walked over to the front desk.

After checking in and getting situated in what would be her home for the next month, Olivia decided to spend her day checking out some of the sites around the hotel. She didn't want to do anything too intense. She mainly stuck to window shopping. She did pay a visit to Eagle beach for a little while, just to see if lived up to its reputation. It didn't disappoint and she decided she would be spending a lot of time there.

Deciding she wasn't up for a real island experience, Olivia decided she would eat at the hotel restaurant. She had made a reservation earlier in the day knowing it would be easier to cancel later than to try and get a table without one. She walked in and noticed a very familiar blonde woman taking with the hostess. As it wasn't a very large waiting area, Olivia couldn't help but over hear the conversation.

"So there's nothing you can do?" the woman asked. Olivia could clearly hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we are fully booked."

Olivia decided that it was time to interrupt. "Maybe I can help," she offered. She watched as the woman turned around, a little shocked. "I made a reservation earlier and was told all tables were set for at least two. I'm clearly by myself. Why don't you join me?" Olivia saw the blonde think about it. "Think of it as an apology for earlier."

"I don't know," the woman said. "Unless it's a blind date, courtesy of my best friend, I don't usually dine with women I don't know."

Olivia smiled, both at the blonde's hint to introduce herself and the use of blind date and women in the same sentence. She offered her hand to the woman in front of her. "Olivia Benson."

The woman took her hand and shook it. "Alex Cabot," she replied. "Are you sure it wouldn't be a problem if I joined you? Wait, you're not going to try and tackle me again are you?"

Olivia laughed, glad that Alex had a sense of humor. "I hadn't planned on it, but maybe if you ask me later." She was on vacation. She could get away with flirting with a woman she hardly knew. "And I wouldn't have offered if it had been a problem."

Alex smiled her thanks. Thankfully the restaurant was dimly lit and it was difficult to catch the blush that had appeared at the flirtation. She had noticed earlier how attractive the brunette was and she would have stayed to talk if she hadn't been late to meet her aunt. She turned back towards the hostess who had been watching the pair intently. "If it's alright, I would like to join Ms. Benson."

The hostess nodded and led them to their table. Once seated, the two women started talking. "So tell me, Olivia, what do yo do when you aren't playing linebacker for the Giants?" Alex asked. She was a little shocked when Olivia's turned serious.

"If I played for anyone, it would be the Patriots," she said. Her face gave way to a smile after a few seconds, causing Alex to smile as well. "But during the off season, I'm a detective." She purposely kept the NYPD out of the title. She may like the woman, but that didn't mean they would see each other after their vacations were over. She didn't want to give out too much information. "What about you?"

"Lawyer," Alex stated. She knew how police officers felt about defense attorney's and she decided it was her chance to have a little fun with the detective.

"You're not a defense attorney, are you?" Olivia asked.

"And if I was?" Alex questioned back with a hint of amusement.

"I would either have to be ashamed to be seen with you in public or just walk out of this restaurant right now," Olivia chuckled.

"It's a good thing I'm a prosecutor then," Alex laughed.

Conversation flowed easily between the two women. They talked about everything and nothing. If they happened to cross the subject of work, they made sure to keep the location to themselves. They had only known each other for a few hours. Maybe that information would be disclosed when one of them was leaving.

It wasn't until they were getting ready to leave that they realized how much they had had to drink during dinner. They stumbled out of the restaurant, still talking and laughing. "I think I'm a little drunk," Alex slurred.

Olivia, being the more in control one, held on to Alex as a means of keeping her steady. "I think you're right, Ms. Cabot," Olivia laughed. Her laughter was cut short as Alex brought her arms up and around Olivia's neck. She watched as Alex made an effort to focus on Olivia's eyes.

"Did you know your eyes have little gold flecks in them?" Alex asked in a whisper. She began to slowly lean forward, with every intention of kissing the woman who had completely mesmerized her. Unfortunately she would have to wait a little longer. Just before their lips connected, Alex passed out in Olivia's arms.

Supporting the weight of a woman she hadn't even known for twenty four hours, Olivia sighed as she realized she had no idea where Alex's room was. The elevator stopped on her floor and Olivia carried her down to her room. Getting Alex situated in the bed, Olivia got comfortable on the sofa. She had placed a glass of water and pain killers on the nightstand for Alex and the same for herself on the small table. Just before she fell asleep, she decided she might have a little fun with the situation in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

See the first chap. for Disclaimers.

* * *

The sun streaming through the partially opened blinds is what woke her. That and the conga line marching through her head. Alex opened her eyes and was very thankful to see a couple of pain killers and a glass of water sitting on the night stand. She sat up slowly and took the pain killers with the water.

As she put the glass down, she momentarily froze. The carpet wasn't the same color as it had been yesterday, and the window was on the wrong side of the bed. Her eyes opened wide in shock. She closed them tightly as she put her head in her hands and tried to recall the events from a particularly hazy night.

She remembered going into the hotel restaurant and being told that they had no room. She also remembered the woman she had literally run into yesterday morning, or rather who had run into her. Her eyes sprang open as she gasped in horror. Could she really be in the brunette's bed and not know exactly what had happened the night before? If her body's reaction to the mere presence of the woman was anything to go by, a night with Olivia Benson was probably something she would want to remember.

With the effects of the painkillers starting to kick in, Alex tried to think logically about her situation. First, if she was in the detective's room and they had in fact slept together, shouldn't it have been Alex who had snuck out in the middle of the night? Next, why was she still fully dressed, sans shoes?

Feeling slightly better about what may have transpired the night before, Alex got out of the bed and went in search of the brunette detective. She walked out into the main area and stopped at the sight before her.

Olivia was laying on her back with her head on one of the pillows facing the back of the couch. Her arms were crossed at her chest and her feet were propped up on the other arm as she was taller than the couch could accommodate. Alex could already see a small case of bed head and thought Olivia looked completely adorable. She saw a small smile playing on the detective's lips and cursed herself for getting drunk last night and not kissing her, or if they had kissed, not being able to remember it. She was still debating whether she should just slip out of the room before the brunette woke up, or if she should wait for her to wake up so she could thank her. Fortunately the decision was taken away from her as Alex noticed a change in Olivia's breathing, signaling she was waking up.

Olivia, for her part, knew Alex was in the room the minute she rejoined the conscious world. Even if she had wanted to, she didn't think she would be able to turn off her detective instincts. She was very glad that the woman had stayed and tried to sneak out. While Olivia had wanted to see if she could play up their night together as something more than it was, she hadn't realized how much sleep she had actually been missing out on. She had tried to wake up early, but her brain kept telling her more sleep was necessary. Eventually she gave in and went back to sleep, knowing or at least hoping, she would have another chance.

She was surprised at the ease she felt with Alex in the room, though. It had been a long time since she shared a sleeping area with another person, but with Alex it seemed almost natural. Stretching a little to wake herself up more, Olivia opened her eyes to see Alex leaning against the door frame, legs crossed at the ankles and arms crossed, and gave her a sleepy grin. "Morning," she greeted.

If Alex thought Olivia had looked adorable before, she had no words to describe how she looked now. The sleepy grin that adorned her face matched with the mirth lighting up her eyes, made her look years younger than Alex thought she was. "Good morning," she replied with a smile of her own. She crossed to the couch and sat down as Olivia sat up.

"Did you sleep, alright?" Olivia asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and tried to smooth out the bed head she knew she had.

"Wonderful," Alex replied. "Thank you for the pain killers and water, too. It has helped so much already."

"Glad I could help," Olivia replied. She stood up to finish stretching out the kinks. Alex couldn't help the involuntary intake of air she took when Olivia's shirt rose slightly to reveal the toned, olive skinned abs underneath. She needed something to take her mind off of the thoughts that were now racing through her mind, all of which involved the brunette before her and herself as she did very delicious things to those abs. "So, detective, what did you have planned for today?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I think I am going to take a trip down to Eagle Beach for a while," Olivia replied. "You're more than welcome to join me, though."

At the mention of the beach, the image of Olivia in a skimpy two piece came to mind and Alex knew she was a goner, but she nodded her head anyway. "I'm having brunch with my uncle, but we could probably meet up around two, if you would like?" Alex suggested. Part of her wanted Olivia to say that it was too late just so she didn't have to put up with the torture of the current object of her desire in such a state of undress. The other part desperately, but silently, begged for Olivia to say that was fine.

Olivia thought it over for a moment. She kind of wanted to go earlier, but she came up with a compromise. "Why don't I go down a little earlier to get us a spot and then I will call the hotel and leave a message for with the general location?"

Alex smiled. "That is a wonderful idea." She looked down at her watch and noticed that it was already almost ten. "I should probably go and get ready, but I will see you later."

"Yes you will," Olivia responded. She walked Alex to the door, even if it was a small room. Her mind was already four hours in the future.

For the next three hours, Olivia got everything she would need for her trip to the beach. She had her sunscreen, a towel, sun glasses, a good book and of course her bathing suit. Before leaving she had found the perfect one. It was a blue two piece with small white flowers decorating both the top and bottom. For the walk to the beach, she wore white, unbuttoned blouse and the skirt like wrap that came with the suit. While it was alright to lie and walk around the beach in the bikini, Olivia didn't feel right about walking around the entire island like that.

She made her way down to the beach and found the perfect spot. It wasn't too far from the water, but it was close enough to the life guard station so she could help if she needed to. Even though she was on vacation didn't mean that her desire to help others would shut down so easily.

Olivia had also brought a small cooler with her, filled with a few varieties of drinks, non-alcoholic of course. She didn't want a repeat of last night. She had also stopped by the front desk and was told she could rent beach chairs. She took two and set them up side by side with the cooler in between. Calling the concierge, Olivia left the message for Alex, giving her the location.

Olivia finally got everything set up and sat down in her chair. She took the sunscreen out of her bag and put a thin layer on her skin as she had a naturally dark color. She sat back in her lounge chair and began to read her book. She kept telling herself that the more she didn't look at the time, the faster it would pass. Her theory went out the window when she looked at her cell phone after what she thought had been twenty minutes and saw that only five had in reality.

Releasing a sigh, Olivia put the book down and closed her eyes behind her sunglasses. She must have fallen asleep as the next thing she knew, she was being gently nudged on the shoulder. Slowly opening her eyes against the glaring sun, Olivia looked up into the smiling cobalt eyes of Alex Cabot. With the sun to her back, Alex looked as though she were glowing. "Hi," Olivia greeted, proud of herself for keeping the awe out of her voice. It wasn't until she sat up, that Olivia took in the sight before her. Alex was wearing an emerald green bikini, with no straps on the shoulders. It took a moment for Olivia to regain her composure before she could speak. "I have some drinks and snacks in the cooler. You're welcome to help yourself."

Alex took a seat on the empty beach chair on the other side of the cooler. As she had arrived while Olivia still slept, she had been able to take in the view without having to explain the lingering glance at the brunette's body. She also carried a bag with her, filled with things she wasn't sure Olivia would have remembered, including her own sunscreen.

Pulling out the small bottle, Alex smiled. She had come to a decision that morning. She was on vacation. What did it matter if she found this woman attractive and tried to do something about it? If she had been at home and they had met in a bar weren't the chances pretty high they would have ended up at one of their apartments had they lived in the same city? They were 

already a step ahead of all that. Now all Alex had to do was offer small pushes in the right direction and hope for the best.

She looked over at the brunette, who had now turned over onto her stomach. "Olivia?" Alex called out innocently.

"Huh?" Olivia grunted.

Alex smiled. "Will you help me with my sunscreen?" Of course Alex could put the sunscreen on by herself, but this way she got to feel Olivia's hands on her body in act that was supposed to be innocent.

Olivia got up from her chair and walked over to Alex's. Taking the bottle in her hand, she sat down behind the blonde. She squeezed some of the cream into her hands and rubbed hem together to try and warm it up. When Olivia's hands started to massage the sunscreen into Alex's skin, both had noticed a hitch in their own breathing, but hadn't noticed it in the other. Alex could feel a familiar tingle between her legs and mentally cursed herself for thinking this plan would do anything other than torture her more. As Olivia continued to work the cream into her back, Alex hoped she knew what the hell she was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

For disclaimers please see the first chapter

* * *

Alex wasn't quite sure how it happened, but somehow Olivia had persuaded her to get into the water. She had to admit that it was nice. The water was just what she needed to cool down from the hot weather and particular thoughts she had been having ever since she asked Olivia to help with her tanning lotion.

She turned around and looked at the beach and was surprised to see it was empty. Before she could ask Olivia what was going on, she was shocked to find herself being showered with ocean water. Alex turned very slowly, continuing the look of shock, until she was face to face with the bikini clad Olivia Benson. Olivia, for her part, was the picture of pure innocence, and if Alex hadn't seen the mischievous look in her eye, would have believed it was just a random wave or something.

"What the hell was that?" Alex asked indignantly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Alex," Olivia replied. It was obvious that she was barely able to contain her laughter.

"So you're telling me that you had nothing to do with this?" Alex asked, motioning to her now soaked upper body.

"Yep completely innocent," Olivia replied.

Smiling back at her now, Alex slowly approached the other woman. "So then it would be completely inappropriate for me to do this." Before Olivia could respond, Alex brought her arms from behind her back, staying just below the surface of the water, bringing with her an amount of water she didn't even know she was capable of.

As the water settled, Alex took in the shocked look on Olivia's face, and dripping form. She smiled smugly at the sight. The smugness quickly evaporated as she saw the shock give way to something else. "Oh, you're dead," Olivia said with a slight laugh. She launched forward and started an all out splash war.

When Alex grew tired of splashing, she jumped up, placed her hands on top of Olivia's head and dunked her. She smiled triumphantly, thinking this was a battle she had one, until she realized Olivia had yet to resurface. She looked around in a panic, hoping to spot the brunette, but there was nothing. She was about to swim back in to find help when she was hugged from behind.

Turning around to face her "attacker," she felt a surge of relief and a small amount of anger. "Where the hell were you?" Alex asked as she smacked the laughing detective in the shoulder, leaving her hand there.

"Not important, I got the upper hand, and now I win," Olivia smiled and Alex had a confused look on her face.

"How does that mean you win?" Alex asked.

Olivia smirked and motioned to their current position with her eyes. Alex had her hands on Olivia's shoulders, and Olivia had her hands on Alex's waist. Taking a moment to think about the situation, Alex was pretty sure that she might possibly be the winner, but didn't say anything.

Her breath hitched slightly as she felt Olivia's thumbs start to rub back and forth along her hip bones. Alex held her breath as she saw Olivia start to lean in. Olivia gave her a soft kiss on the lips, but pulled back before it could go any further. She then leaned in for a second, slightly longer kiss, but once again pulled away, but only enough to separate their lips. The third kiss was the one that Alex had been waiting for. They continued an exploration of each other until air became a necessity.

Alex was thankful that they had not been very far from the beach. She noticed when they broke apart that Olivia had backed them up until they were on the shore. Alex smiled as Olivia recaptured her lips in another hungry kiss. Very slowly, Olivia laid them down on the shore, moving her one hand from Alex's waist so she could do it gently. Alex noticed they were still close enough to the water to feel the surf come up around their feet.

With one leg between Alex's, Olivia took the blonde's hands from around her neck and moved them above her head. Very slowly, Olivia began to kiss along Alex's jaw line, down her neck, and across her collar bone. Moving Alex's top out of the way, giving her not only a beautiful view, but also much better access.

"Alex," she heard, but ignored it.

Olivia kissed around her breast, avoiding the sensitive areas, driving Alex insane.

"Alex," heard again, wondering how Olivia could be kissing her and saying her name at the same time.

Olivia took the over sensitized nipple into her mouth, causing Alex to arch her back at the sensation. After spending what Alex believed would never be enough time at her breasts, Olivia slowly trailed a path of kisses down her stomach, occasionally biting just a little, but quickly soothing with her tongue.

"Alex," she heard once again this time followed by a gentle nudge on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she shielded them against the harsh glare of the sun. She looked up to see Olivia standing above her. Alex took notice that they were both bone dry and still up one their beach chairs. Disappointed that it was only a dream, Alex gave Olivia a look, silently asking what she needed.

"You were starting to get a little pink and I thought you would want to turn before you burned," Olivia explained.

Alex smiled her thanks, but instead of turning over stood up. "I actually fell asleep on my uncle's boat yesterday, so today should make me just about even," she chuckled.

"Your Uncle has a boat?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it's a Rinker something or other. He's always tried to teach me how to drive it, but he always does the driving while I just sit back and listen to him talk. Why, do you like boats?" Alex asked, as she started to gather her things.

"Love them," Olivia responded enthusiastically. She helped Alex pick up her things and then got her own. They began to walk back to the hotel before she continued. "When I was a kid, I spent most of my summer vacations at my Uncle's. He had a boat too and taught me how to drive it."

"Like I said, my Uncle never gave up the controls long enough to teach me," Alex laughed.

Arriving back at the hotel, they paused outside of the elevators, as the waited for one to arrive. "If you want, I could teach you while I'm here. I've been driving them since I was twelve and been told I'm a pretty good teacher." Olivia offered.

Inside, Alex was doing a happy dance that Olivia wanted to spend more time with her, but remained calm on the outside. "I think I just may take you up on that detective." The doors to the elevator opened with the end of the statement. The made the trip up in silence, both thinking about the woman next to her. Walking down the hallway, they paused in between the two rooms. Taking a look at her watch, Alex noticed that it was just after 4. "You wouldn't want to have dinner with me tonight, would you Liv?" Alex asked. She hadn't meant for the nickname to come out, it just felt so natural.

Olivia actually smiled at how comfortable she felt with Alex using her shortened name. "I think that could be arranged counselor," Olivia responded. They settled on a time and went their separate ways, each knowing that she was going to start getting ready right away.


	4. Chapter 4

Please see chapter one for disclaimers

* * *

Alex smiled to herself as she stood out on her hotel room balcony. Her dinner with Olivia had been almost perfect. They had both arrived at the restaurant somewhat early and if Alex was honest with herself, Olivia looked even better in her dressy casual attire than she did in her bathing suit. For the dinner, Olivia had donned a pair of dark blue jeans, a light blue button down shirt open at the collar, showing the white t-shirt underneath, a pair of black boots. The best part of the ensemble, in Alex's opinion at least, was the brown leather jacket Olivia wore. Images of what the jacket would look like lying on her hotel room floor had flashed through her mind at some point, but the blonde made sure to push them back out of her mind so she would be able to enjoy dinner without becoming completely flustered.

Dinner itself had been relaxed, which Alex found strange. She had never felt so comfortable around someone that she was insanely attracted to. They were able to talk about absolutely everything. However they still kept the whereabouts of their homes to themselves and Alex understood that. They were on vacation. If Alex was honest with herself, she could definitely feel more than just a physical attraction to the beautiful brunette, but knowing that whatever was happening between them when she went home would take away from some of the ease they felt.

After dinner, they had decided to go for a walk along the shore. Alex had been surprised at how chilly the night had gotten, but not at how chivalrous her companion was. At the first sign of a shiver from the blonde, Olivia had taken off her leather jacket and placed it on Alex's shoulders. Alex, for her part, put the jacket completely on and pulled it tight around her, taking in the scent of the detective. If anything, Alex decided that if there had been an actual chance for anything to continue between them after their vacations were over, that jacket would be the first thing she adopted into her wardrobe.

While both had wanted it too, they knew the night couldn't last forever and began to head back in the direction of the hotel. Even knowing that they would soon be parting wasn't enough to cause awkwardness. It just made them a little sad. Ever the gentlewoman, Olivia walked Alex to her room.

She had just turned to unlock her door, not being able to watch Olivia walk away, even though she knew this wasn't the last time they would see each other. She had just opened her door when she heard Olivia speak her name. Turning around, she inhaled sharply as soon as she realized how close they were. Her breath hitched again when Olivia placed her hands on either side of her face. Olivia leaned in and Alex closed her eyes in anticipation.

Alex would be the first to tell you that kisses were rarely perfect, but this one came as close as it could get. It was gentle, but passionate; sweet, but with an underlying tone of desire. All in all it was the perfect mix of give and take.

Pulling apart, Olivia began running her hand over Alex's lower lip with one of her thumbs, waiting for the blonde to open her eyes.

"Wow," Alex said, eyes still closed. She could her Olivia chuckle softly. She finally opened her eyes and looked into the smiling chocolate orbs.

"I've wanted to do that since I ran into you the other day," Olivia admitted quietly.

Alex smiled brightly at the admission. "I've wanted you to do that since you ran into me," she replied.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" Olivia asked hopefully.

Alex's smile faded somewhat. "I would love nothing more than that, but I can't. I'm going with my uncle tomorrow to visit some family friends on one of the smaller islands. We'll be there for a week and a half."

"Oh," Olivia responded disappointedly.

"But I'll be back next Friday, so we could get together then?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Olivia replied, the smile having returned to her face. She leaned in one more time, kissing Alex softly on the lips before pulling back. "Good night, Alex," Olivia whispered. She slowly backed away, finally turning around when she saw Alex also backing into her room.

It was now Friday, and they had arranged to take Alex's uncle's boat out so Olivia could teach her how to drive it. Alex sighed to herself. She couldn't remember ever missing someone as much as she missed Olivia after only knowing her for less than a week. There was something about the brunette that both calmed and excited her. She couldn't wait to see her again and she knew exactly how she would greet her.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a soft knock on her door. She quickly walked over to the door, but waited a few seconds to open it. After all she didn't want to seem like she had been waiting for Olivia to arrive, no matter how true it was. She opened the door to see Olivia standing there wearing a pair of blue beach trunks, decorated with white Hawaiian flowers, a white tank top, and the strings of what appeared to be a white bikini top underneath. As soon as Alex could remember how to breathe, she would be able to greet the detective how she had planned.

"Hi," Olivia smiled. "Ready to…" she was cut off when Alex quickly placed her hand around her neck and brought their mouths together in a short but intense kiss.

Pulling apart, Alex kept her arms around Olivia's neck, pleased that Olivia also left hers around her waist. "I missed you," Alex admitted shyly.

"I noticed," Olivia chuckled. "I missed you too."

Alex smiled, and internally cursed herself for feeling like a school girl with a crush. "So, are you ready to teach me how to drive a boat?"

Olivia fully laughed now. "You'll be better than Jack Sparrow by the time I'm done with you," she replied. Not even thinking about it, Olivia grabber Alex's hand. While outwardly Olivia remained calm, Alex could tell that once she realized what she had done would be ok. Threading their fingers together, Alex gave a silent reassurance that it was alright. Olivia visibly relaxed as she led them out of the hotel room. The smile on their faces, and the connection of their hands stayed the same the entire trip down to the docks.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia couldn't believe the boat she was on. Alex had told her it was a Rinker something or other, but she'd been too excited to pay attention to the full name. After coming aboard the boat, Olivia went through the basic controls with Alex. She took care of taking the boat out to sea just so Alex would be able to avoid hitting other boats, but after that she let the blond woman take over.

They spent the entire day out on the ocean. Olivia took a chance to explore the boat for a minute, after making sure Alex was comfortable being left alone at the wheel. Once she was sure she'd inspected everything on the boat including the cabin, she returned to the deck and made herself comfortable against one of the railings. With her sunglasses on it was difficult to see exactly which direction she was looking so she took this opportunity to fully admire her companion. Alex was wearing a dark blue bikini top under a white button down shirt. The shirt was open with just the shirt tails tied together. Completing the outfit was a pair of short jean shorts. Alex looked completely relaxed at the controls of the boat. Olivia smirked to herself deciding she was going to see about changing that.

Olivia stood and walked up behind Alex. She placed her hand on the glass next to the controls of the boat. Right away she could see Alex tense up, but somehow she knew it wasn't because she was uncomfortable. Out of surprise that Olivia was suddenly standing there; maybe. Because Olivia was now standing that close; most likely. Olivia couldn't be sure about Alex, but she knew that all the exposed skin was distracting her. She hovered behind Alex, not close enough to touch, but just enough where Alex could feel her standing there. Finally she couldn't take the temptation anymore and put her hands on Alex's arms.

Alex for her part seemed almost shocked at the touch even though she knew Olivia was there. She looked back at the tall brunette, but sunglasses made it so she couldn't tell what was going on in her eyes. For all she could tell, Olivia was still looking forward as she began to run her hands up and down Alex's arms. The only indication Alex had that Olivia knew how she was affecting her was the small smile playing on her lips. Thinking two can play at this game, Alex turned back to the front trying her best to ignore her. The only thing giving her away was the fact that her breathing had become a bit shallower

Olivia would have laughed at the blonde's actions, but she had the feeling that it might ruin the mood. Instead she tried to see just how far she could push Alex's concentration. Olivia continued to move her hands up and down Alex's arms, but now she began to trail kisses along the blonde's shoulders and neck. She smiled when she heard Alex take a breath as she hit a spot on the back of her neck. Alex felt Olivia smile into the back of her neck at the reaction. Pleased with the new found discovery, Olivia spent a little more time at that spot. She watched as Alex's hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

Still kissing her neck, Olivia reached forward to the controls and pulled back on the throttle causing them to slow down and eventually stop. Olive knew they were in the middle of nowhere so she wasn't too concerned about dropping the anchor. With Olivia's arms still on the controls, Alex turned around and faced her, making it so Olivia's arms were practically around her. The first thing she did was get rid of Olivia's sunglasses so she could see her eyes.

Alex brought her hands up around Olivia's neck and started to run her hands through her hair. Olivia bit her lip a little. She loved it when someone did that, and was very glad Alex apparently liked doing it. Seeing that reaction, Alex smiled a little seductively and leaned forward to capture Olivia's lips. Olivia put her hands on Alex's hips and started to run them along the waistline of her shorts.

At that point Olivia felt as though both of them were about ready to take the other right there on the deck. Eventually Alex broke the kiss, much to Olivia's disappointment, and started to back towards the door that lead them toward the cabin. Turning around so that she could see where she was going, Alex brought them passed the dining area, through the galley, and into the bedroom, leading Olivia by the hand the whole way.

Once there, Olivia pulled Alex back towards her, still facing forward. She wrapped her arms around her and started to run her hand up and down Alex's stomach, slowly untying the shirt. Taking a step back, she gently removed the shirt from Alex's shoulders and let it drop to the floor. She took the opportunity to remove her own tank top and let it join the discarded shirt. When Olivia brought their bodies together again, Alex took a deep breath when she felt the feel of skin on her now exposed back. She knew that Olivia had obviously taken clothing off.

Olivia smiled and once again started trailing kisses along the blonde's neck and shoulders. Not wanting to take her hands off of Alex's skin, Olivia used her teeth to untie the top strings of the bikini. She also trailed her hands to the shorts, slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them, and slid her hands into them. She wasn't touching anything important, just making her presence known.

Alex was starting to get a little frustrated with Olivia's teasing, so she quickly turned around even though Olivia's hands were still in her shorts. Her move brought them so they were resting on her ass, which neither of them seemed to mind much. With her now having the element of surprise, Alex began an assault on Olivia's neck. As soon as her lips connect with the olive toned skin, a quiet moan escaped Olivia's mouth as Alex hit the pulse point. Olivia decided that it was about time they brought this to a more horizontal (and soft) surface. She gripped Alex's ass and lifted her off the ground. Still preoccupied with Olivia's neck, Alex took hold of Olivia's shoulders and wrapped her legs around the slightly taller woman's waist.

While Olivia walked them towards the bed, Alex took her chance to untie Olivia's top. Now the only thing that kept it in place was her body pressed against the brunette's. Olivia laid Alex down on the bed and tossed her top out of the way, while she fully removed hers.

Olivia kneeled on the bed, but before she completely joined her soon to be lover, she slowly slid the shorts down her legs. Those eventually joined the rest of the discarded clothing. Olivia then positioned herself on top of Alex. She leaned down and kissed her for a short amount of time before she began to slowly work her way down Alex's body.

She had just placed a kiss below Alex's navel when she felt water on her back. She looked up thinking the roof was leaking, but saw nothing there. Instead she felt more water. It took a moment for Olivia to realize that she was not actually in the cabin with Alex right now, but instead daydreaming on the deck, getting spray with the ocean water the boat was kicking up. She realized that Alex must have sped the boat up while she was out of it.

She glanced down at her watch and Olivia realized that it was starting to get late. Much like in her daydream, Olivia stood up and walked behind Alex. She placed her hands on Alex's shoulders and gently kissed the right one. "You ready to head back yet?" she asked the blonde quietly.

Without really thinking about it, Alex leaned back into Olivia's touch. She noticed the position in the sky and realized that they'd been out for much longer then she thought they'd been. "I guess," Alex sighed. She hoped Olivia hadn't heard the disappointment in her response.

"What's the matter?" Olivia asked through a laugh as she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. "Not ready to return your Uncle's boat so soon?"

"It's not that," Alex said as she leaned fully into Olivia now.

"Then what?" Olivia questioned. Something told her Alex was reluctant to answer.

"I'm not ready to say good bye to you for the day yet," Alex admitted quietly.

Olivia felt her heart give a little jump at the blonde's response. She pulled Alex tighter against herself and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "I never said we'd have to say good bye when we got back," Olivia told her. "I was planning on inviting you to have dinner with me tonight." Even though she couldn't see it, she could tell Alex was smiling.

"Really?" Alex asked. She didn't even try to hide the excitement in her voice. She turned to face the other woman.

"Really," Olivia said.

Alex placed her arms around Olivia's neck. "You have to do one thing for me before I agree to have dinner with you, Liv."

"And what's that, Alex?" Olivia asked as she instinctively leaned in. She liked where this was going.

Alex followed Olivia's lead and leaned in a little as well. When their lips were just a hairs breadth apart, she whispered "Lose the sunglasses," and proceeded to get lost in the kiss they shared. It was some time before the request was granted and any thoughts of heading back to the dock were acted upon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have to apologize profusely for my long standing absence. I hate that i have so many stories left unfinished. But it is now my goal to have at least one story updated a week. It could be one that has been on the back burner for a while, or one that people are waiting for me to finish, but at least one chapter will be posted a week. **

**Thank you to those of you who are still reading. It means a lot to me.**

**Now enough from, on to the chapter...enjoy :)**

* * *

On the ride back to the dock, the two women decided they wanted to have a picnic on the beach and watch the sunset for dinner. They parted ways briefly so they could go to their respective rooms, and get ready for dinner, and met up in the lobby. From there they went to local vendors they had discovered on their short time on the island.

As soon as they were settled on the blanket Olivia had brought from the hotel, they looked over what they'd purchased: a fresh loaf of bread, fruits of various kinds and sizes, a bottle of wine, and a box of something Olivia had also brought from the hotel. As they ate, they talked. Olivia decided she was curious enough to ask more about what kind of law Alex prosecuted. She knew prosecutors didn't really have a specialty, but she also knew that they all had a preference.

"I don't think I've found my niche yet," Alex explained. "I'm comfortable prosecuting anything and I have a strong conviction rate which not only helps my confidence, but also my superiors. With them confident in me they aren't afraid to assign me to hard cases, but I'm waiting to find something I'm passionate about."

"I understand that," Olivia said. "The law is much easier to uphold if it's something you feel strongly about."

"What about you?" Alex asked. "What made you decide on law enforcement?"

"My father actually," she answered.

When she offered no further explanation, Alex prompted her further. "Was he an officer also?" Right away she could tell that she'd said something wrong. Olivia tensed after she'd asked that question.

"My father is the kind of dirt that I try to keep off the streets," she said.

Alex could tell this was not something Olivia wanted to talk about. Instead of ruining the mood and letting the conversation get intense or awkward, Alex decided it was time for a change in subject.

"So what brings you to Aruba?" Alex asked. She could see Olivia visibly relax at the new topic.

"My cousin actually," Olivia responded with a smile. "We'd just closed a case that I took a little too personally and he forced this vacation on me. At first I was pissed at him. Now I'm really glad I didn't fight him on this."

With her response, Alex looked down and smiled in an attempt to hide the blush she knew was creeping up her fair skin.

Olivia smiled at the blonde's reaction. She was pleased she affected the other woman so much. "What about you?"

"Vacation as well," Alex said. "I was just offered a new position at work, and I took a month off to celebrate and relax. Where they want to put me, there won't be a whole lot of down time. This is the last chance I'll have for a while."

"When do you go back?" Liv asked.

"Next Wednesday," Alex responded sadly. Now that she thought about it, it only left them with less than a week to spend together. The thought of never seeing Olivia again suddenly made Alex want to cry. She didn't want to ruin the night though. "When do you have to head back to reality?"

"Friday the week after you leave," Olivia answered, trying not to sound disappointed. "Criminals don't stop just because I'm on vacation."

As hard as she tried to fight it, Alex couldn't stop the tear falling from her eye. She'd known this woman for two weeks and now she didn't want to think about being away from her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Olivia asked. She had a pretty good idea what the problem was. The thought of Alex leaving didn't sit well with her either.

"After next week, I'm never going to see you again, Liv," Alex told her.

With it being put so bluntly, Olivia felt as though she'd been hit by a ton of bricks. "We don't know that for sure," Olivia said. She was fighting to keep the emotion out of her voice. "Fate works in mysterious ways. I don't know about you, but I wasn't expecting to meet anyone while I was on vacation."

"No, I wasn't either," Alex responded with a smile.

"See, we were meant to meet. We just need to make the most of the time we have left," Olivia said. "And you never know, Wednesday might not be good bye for us."

Instead of responding with words, Alex leaned in and kissed her companion. When the need for air became a necessity, they separated. Instead of moving away, Alex leaned her forehead against Olivia's. "What was that for?" the brunette asked.

"That was for being such an optimist," Alex said.

"I'm not usually," Olivia said. "But if I don't try to think on the bright side here, I'll end up crying and that would really not be good for my tough cop image."

That was the right thing to say. Alex started to laugh and placed another quick kiss on Olivia's lips. It was then that she noticed the box and was reminded about the surprise Olivia had brought for them. "What's in the box?" she asked suspiciously.

Olivia just smiled with an excited look in her eyes. "This is the best cheesecake you'll ever eat," Olivia said as she moved to retrieve the box. "It's from this little bakery in Chicago."

At that Alex looked confused and a little sad. Olivia was from Chicago. That was over a thousand miles away from the city; way too far away to even suggest trying something long distance. "I thought the best cheesecake came from New York?" Alex said. She wasn't worried about giving away the location of her home now that Olivia already had.

Olivia, for her part, didn't think anything of Alex's statement. It was common knowledge that you could find the best of any kind of food in New York. "That's what they want you to think," she told the blonde as she cut into the dessert, "but not everyone knows about this place."

Olivia held up a small piece for Alex to try. She hadn't done it on purpose, but when Alex took the treat from the brunette, her lips grazed the tip of Olivia's fingers. When the flavor hit her tongue, she unceremoniously moaned.

Olivia's response was immediate and more intense then she'd ever felt before. She was sure she'd made almost the same sound when she'd discovered the small bakery on an extradition trip, but it was one hundred times more erotic coming from the blonde in front of her. The sound and the simple, accidental graze of lips to fingers turned her on more than she could remember ever being without more physical contact.

Unaware of the brunette's arousal, Alex was lost in thought as she savored the delicious dessert the detective had supplied them with. Olivia was right. It was the best cheesecake she'd ever eaten. She would definitely need to get the name of the bakery from Olivia so she could order some for herself every now and then. Or maybe she could use it as an excuse to visit the windy city. She had a few contacts there. Maybe it would be easy to set up a chance meeting.

Unable to focus on much of anything, Olivia had no idea Alex was deep in thought; she was fighting hard to push down her arousal so as not to ruin their night. Clearing her throat to try and mask the huskiness she knew would be there, Olivia tried to make conversation. "I guess that means you like it?"

Alex couldn't help but smile. "Yes," she exclaimed. "How in the world did you get this here?"

Olivia gave her a secretive smile. "I flirted with the owner and got her to send it to me," she told the blonde. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn her response made the other woman jealous.

"Did you now?" Alex asked. She tried but failed to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

"Honestly?" Olivia asked. She was surprised she was able to keep the laughter out of her voice. Seeing Alex nod, she continued. "I didn't flirt with the owner. She's a good friend of mine who I went on one date with, but we decided we were much better off as friends. She likes to pretend I'm building her a reputation in New York, but she sends me some whenever I ask."

Alex visibly relaxed at the response. It should frighten her that she felt so possessive over the brunette when they'd be separated in a few days time. "Think I could get her to send some to me?" she asked. It completely went unnoticed by either woman that Olivia had let it slip where she was actually from.

"Hmmm," Olivia said, pretending to think about it. "I could probably persuade her to, but I think I'd need a little help coming up with a valid argument." As she finished her sentence she leaned in just a little, hoping Alex got the hint.

"Is that so?" Alex asked. She smirked as she leaned in slightly as well.

"Uh huh. Got any ideas?" Olivia asked, closing the distance even more.

"I think I could come up with a few." She leaned further in, the distance between them now less than an inch.

"Do tell," Olivia said.

Alex could feel Olivia's lips brush against hers as she spoke. Instead of another verbal response, Alex made full contact with Olivia. The kiss started out slow and gentle, but quickly turned more passionate. Alex knew they needed to slow down, otherwise they would be able to add becoming exhibitionists to the list of things they did on vacation. When she felt Olivia's hand move beneath her shirt, she pulled away from the kiss.

"Liv," she almost moaned, trying very hard not to get distracted by the kisses Olivia was trailing along her neck.

"Hmm…?" was Olivia's distracted reply.

"Olivia," Alex said in a slightly louder, more controlled tone. She waited until she had Olivia's attention. When Olivia finally looked up, the look in her eyes made Alex's breath catch. The normally warm, brown pools were almost black with desire. "I may not be that well versed in Aruban law, but we should probably head back to the hotel before we get arrested for public lewdness."

She could literally see the brunette shiver in anticipation. She knew she had moved first, but she had never seen a small picnic area packed up so quickly.

On the way to the hotel they barely even held hands, both women fearing more contact would make them lose the control they had struggled to regain. Inside the lobby, Olivia was tempted to take the stairs, believing it would get them to a room faster, but she knew she was losing the battle with her desire. At that moment all she wanted to do was push Alex up against the wall and kiss her until they both saw stars.

The duo quickly made their way to the elevator that had just emptied. Once inside, Olivia subtly pushed the door close button. The action made Alex smile. At least she wasn't the only one that wanted to get to the room. Once the floor had been selected and the elevator was moving, Olivia took no time pinning Alex to the elevator wall. Olivia paused long enough for Alex's surprised smile to register and then captured the blonde's lips with her own.

When the doors opened, Alex pushed herself off the elevator wall and maneuvered her partner and herself out of the car, never breaking contact with the brunette.

Even though she was trying to stay aware of her surroundings, Alex was almost as shocked as Olivia when the brunette came in contact with the wall. Worried they might have alerted another guest to their activities, the two women took a look around them. Alex was relieved to see her room was the closest to the wall they occupied.

Reluctantly breaking contact, Alex moved in front of her door in order to unlock it. When Olivia stepped behind her and started kissing her neck, Alex knew the sooner she got the door open the better. It really didn't help that she was trembling under Olivia's ministrations.

Without looking up from her task, Olivia took hold of the blonde's hand to steady it. It was a matter of seconds until the door was open now, and even less time before the door was closed behind them with the brunette pressed up against it as Alex now trailed kisses along her neck. Olivia moaned and dropped her head back, giving Alex better access to her target. She grabbed hold of the blonde woman's hips, starting a gentle massage while she pulled her closer. Alex was temporarily distracted from her task, giving Olivia the chance to capture her lips and take charge of the situation.

She pushed off the door, moving Alex backwards through the room. One thing she liked about hotels was the uniform layout of the rooms. Olivia maneuvered them perfectly to the bedroom. She felt Alex's legs hit the bed and slowly lowered them onto the bed, making sure her leg stayed between Alex's, applying pressure to her center.

Alex was sure she was as close to heaven as any living person had ever been when Olivia began to move her kisses down the blonde's neck. Alex almost moaned when she felt Olivia's hand make contact with her skin where her sweater had ridden up. As she felt the hand slide higher, moving towards her chest, she thought she might hyperventilate, but she craved the contact so much she wouldn't have stopped the brunette for anything. Olivia's hand was sliding ever closer to her chest when…

RING!

The sound of the phone ringing startled both women from their more pleasing distractions. When it rang again, Alex had a feeling this night was not going to end the way both of them wanted it to.

"Maybe if we ignore it, they'll stop calling," Olivia suggested hopefully.

After a few minutes passed and it hadn't rung again, Olivia was confident that the interruption was over. She was starting to return to what she was doing only to have the phone start ringing again. When Alex groaned, Olivia moved so she was lying on Alex's side rather than on top of her, keeping her arm draped over Alex's midsection, patiently waiting. She had a feeling Alex would tell her what was going on.

"It's my aunt," Alex stated. "I'm sorry Liv. She's the only one who calls this number and she's not going to stop calling until I answer."

While saying Olivia was disappointed was a gross understatement, she understood. Slowly she started to move off the bed, Alex following. She turned to face the blonde, not realizing how close she was. They were barely an inch apart.

"Your hair is all messed up," Alex said. She gently started running her fingers through the brunette locks.

Olivia closed her eyes and savored the contact. She didn't open them until the blonde stopped. "Just think how bad it would have been if we hadn't been interrupted," she smirked.

Alex groaned and kissed Olivia hard. It got heated quickly. She'd almost forgotten about the phone until it blared throughout the room again. Reluctantly they pulled apart and Alex started walking the brunette to the door.

"Call me tomorrow?" Olivia asked. "Maybe we can have dinner together."

"I'd like that," Alex said as she opened the door. With another quick kiss they said good night and Olivia was out the door. They were both already looking forward to tomorrow night. Little did they know the weekend was not going to go as planned.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I am soo sorry its taken me so long. As soon as i said I'd post weekly, I lost my internet connection. And then i became so busy with work, i didn't have time to write, or inspiration. To make matters worse, I recently had my heart broken so the will to write was gone. Today though the muse wouldn't leave me alone. She tried to get me to write something new, but i decided to focus her energy on something old instead. This one only has about 3 or 4 more chapters left so hopefully i will have it done soon. Full circle is still being worked on, but the notebook with all of my notes and actual chaptes is in my car...which is in the shop. So in your comments start letting me know which story you'd like me to start working on next. As always, thank you for sticking with me. Its greatly appreciated.

* * *

Olivia couldn't believe how upset she was. She and Alex had been unable to get together at all that weekend thanks to a surprise visit from Alex's cousins. She rarely ever got to see them, so she had to go with her aunt and uncle that weekend to spend time with them. Olivia understood, but that didn't mean she had to like it. What made it even worse though is Alex would not be returning to their area of the island until late Monday night. That left them with just Tuesday to spend together before they would be separated.

She spent all weekend wandering aimlessly around the beach and the little tourist shops. She did have people back in New York that she had to get presents for. When Monday came, she felt like a little kid at Christmas. The day couldn't go by fast enough. Nothing she did occupied her time for long. When it finally got close to when she knew Alex would be back in the area, Olivia couldn't sit still for very long. She knew that Alex wouldn't be returning to the hotel that night just because it would be so late. It would make more sense for Alex to stay at her Aunt's and Uncle's place and come back to the hotel in the morning. Knowing that Alex was back though would make her feel a little better.

As she lay in bed that night, Olivia tried to think of all they could do on their last day together. She must have been worn out from her excitement because her thoughts slowly morphed into pleasant dreams.

Alex couldn't have gotten back to the hotel fast enough. She knew that she now had less than 24 hours left of her Aruban vacation and she wanted to spend as much of it with the amazing woman she'd been dreaming about all weekend. She walked into the lobby and quickly crossed to the elevator. On a whim she punched Olivia's floor instead of her own. As the doors slid open she saw something that gave her an amazing idea.

Five minutes and a small bribe later, Alex thanked the bellhop and quietly opened the door the rest of the way. She tip toed around the room, not knowing the location of its occupant. After a small investigation, she discovered that Olivia was still asleep. Smiling to herself, Alex slipped out of her shoes, and took off her shirt, thankful to be wearing a tank top underneath. She slowly pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed beside the sleeping brunette. Almost immediately Olivia rolled over and put her arm around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer to her. While Olivia looked the part of pure innocence, Alex couldn't help but smirk. She had a feeling the detective was not as asleep as she was acting.

"You're wide awake aren't you?" she asked with a smile. Her suspicion was confirmed when a slow smile started to appear on the "sleeping" woman's face.

"I wouldn't say wide awake," Olivia responded as she opened her eyes.

Alex could tell she really hadn't been awake for too long. Her eyes still had the bleary sleep look. "And how long have you been awake, Detective?"

"I heard the key click in the lock and decided it would be better to stay asleep until I figured out what was going on," Olivia explained. "When I realized it was you, I wanted to see what you were up to before I officially woke up."

Snuggled up to the brunette, Alex looked up at Olivia. "And do you have a problem with what I was up to?

Leaning in slightly, smiling, Olivia responds "Not at all." She closed the distance and they got lost in the kiss. When breathing was difficult, they pulled apart with smiles on their faces. "I've wanted to do that all weekend."

"Me too," Alex replied. "But if we do that too many more times then we're going to spend the rest of the day here. While I have no problems ending the day like that, there are a few things I would like to do with you today besides lay here."

With Alex's statement, Olivia had to fight for control for a minute. "Well then," Olivia said, "I need to get in the shower."

Now it was Alex's turn to fight for control. The thought of a naked, wet Olivia Benson was almost more than she could take. "Would you like company, Detective?"

Olivia smirked as she walked towards the bathroom. "More than anything, Counselor," she replied. "But if I let that happen, then we are just going to end up right back in bed." With her back to the bed, Olivia made it a point to remove the tank top she had slept in before she closed the bathroom door. Wearing only a bra and running shorts, Olivia could feel the blonde's eyes on her. She left the door open just a little bit longer than necessary making sure Alex had a good look.

Barely able to breathe, Alex watched as the bathroom door closed slowly. She was just about to give in to her temptation when she heard the click of the lock. She lay back down with a huff. "You are an evil woman, Olivia Benson." She heard the laughter coming from behind the door, and then heard the water start. Alex moved out into the living area of the room to avoid teaching herself how to pick a lock.

Twenty minutes later, freshly showered and dressed, Olivia emerged. Alex couldn't believe someone as beautiful as the woman in front of her would have any interest in her whatsoever. She knew she was pretty lucky to catch her attention.

"Ready?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded and stood up. She took Olivia's hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. Clad in shorts, sandals, and tank tops, the duo set out. The first stop was breakfast. The spent the day walking around the island seeing the sights, and stopping in the stores they'd each wanted to, but hadn't gotten a chance.

They spent all day out and about. It was rare for them to not be touching in some way or another. Most of the touches were innocent, but there were a few teasing touches thrown in there as well. Both women had the thought of what could happen later that night in the back of their minds, but neither wanted to rush towards that. This was their last day together and they wanted it to be something they would always remember.

The day passed too quickly for either woman's liking. Before they knew it, it was time for dinner. They went to their separate rooms to change, and then met back at the hotel restaurant. They both thought it was a fitting place for their last meal together as it was the place the first officially met.

At dinner, they did more talking than eating. With so little time left they wanted to learn as much about each other as they could. Olivia talked about her rocky childhood and how it led to her career as a detective. Alex shared that almost everyone in her family practiced some form of law or another. She also explained while she did have political aspirations, she was not going to choose between a public office and a happy personal life. If she couldn't have both, she knew which one she would give up.

Olivia found herself more and more enchanted by the young blonde. She could tell Alex was a successful lawyer. She was very passionate about what she talked about. She'd been considering all day asking Alex to visit her in New York, but decided it was pointless. What were the odds Alex lived anywhere near the city?

They stayed until the staff started to clear the tables for the night. The ladies realized they were the last ones in the restaurant. They gathered their things and made their way to the elevator. Olivia watched as Alex pressed the button for her floor. She was then shocked when the blonde wrapped her arms around her neck and just rested her head on her shoulder. Olivia immediately put her arms around the younger woman's waist and was content to just hold her.

The ding of the elevator brought them out of their embrace. Still keeping an arm around on another, they made their way to Olivia's room, in no hurry to rush the remainder of their night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Could it be? two updates in less than a week? OMG call the FBI...jk jk. I told you i was going to try really hard to finish this one soon. Its not quite as long as the last one, but i'm happy with it. as a warning, don't hate me...lol you'll know what i mean when you finish. Only a few more to go with this one. Again, please start thinking about which story you'd like me to continue next. Full Cirlce is not an option as i will always be working on that one. Anyway, enjoy the update :)

* * *

"What's all this?" Alex asked when they entered the room.

Wrapping her arms around Alex's waist from behind, Olivia smiled. "Like it?"

"Like it?" Alex exclaimed. "Liv, this is incredible." On the coffee table there lay a tray of fruits and what looked like a chocolate dip. In a bucket of ice there was a bottle of wine chilling and breathing. Candles lined the edges of the table and a bouquet of exotic flowers stood in the center of it all.

Turning to face the most incredible woman she'd ever met, Alex couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she tried. "When did you have time to do all of this?" she asked as she put her arms around the brunette's neck.

"I tipped room service to do it while we were at dinner," she explained. Even though there wasn't much space between them to begin with, Olivia drew the other woman closer to her.

"This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me," Alex said. She was fighting to keep the tears at bay. Why did she have to meet this woman on vacation? Why couldn't she have met her in a place she knew she'd be seeing her again. Somewhere like the courthouse? She couldn't think about that tonight. It was their last night together and Alex refused to make it sad.

"I just wanted to do something special for you before you left," Olivia said quietly as she held the blonde tightly. She knew that it was something they were both thinking and she almost regretted bringing it up, but it was better to say it than to ignore the elephant in the room.

"You were very successful," Alex said as she pulled away slightly. She stared into the intense brown gaze for a moment. Then, as if it was a mutual decision, they both leaned in simultaneously. The kiss was soft and sweet. Neither of them was quite ready to let it progress too far so they kept it brief. When the kiss ended Olivia led Alex over to the sofa. Before joining her companion, Olivia walked over to the stereo and turned on a cd. It wasn't anything overly romantic, but it was softer music, perfect for the night.

They sat together on the sofa, continuing the conversation from dinner and feeding each other chocolate covered fruit. As the night progressed it became obvious that both women were purposely missing their targets, it gave them an excuse to help the other remove the excess chocolate. It wasn't long before the fruit and chocolate was forgotten altogether.

The kissing quickly led to making out, which led to the roaming of hands. When they were both fairly certain where things were headed, Olivia stood and took Alex by the hand and led her into the bedroom. She stopped just before they reached the bed. She ran her hands along Alex's bare arms, up to her shoulders and down the back of the black dress she was wearing. While keeping eye contact with the younger woman, Olivia slowly slid the zipper down and removed the straps from her shoulders, letting the dress fall to the floor. Her breath caught at the sight before her. Alex was standing there in a black bra and panty set, her toned figure very much accentuated by the garments.

Alex didn't waste too much time letting the brunette stare. She took the short step forward and started undoing the buttons of Olivia's dark blue dress shirt from the bottom. Undoing the last one, Alex pushed the shirt off of Olivia's shoulders, letting it join her dress on the floor. She was slightly annoyed to find a plain white shirt underneath. She hooked her fingers under the hem and raised it up over the brunette's head. Alex actually groaned when she saw a black tank top still covering the figure before her. Not hesitating, Alex practically tore at the offending garment causing Olivia to laugh at her haste. Once the final shirt was on the floor, Alex felt her mouth go dry. The toned abs between the olive skin, the defined arms and toned back were almost exactly what Alex had imagined. Before she had the opportunity to remove the final article of clothing covering Olivia's upper body, the brunette advanced on her.

Olivia leaned down and captured Alex's mouth with hers. Gently she moved her back until the back of her knees hit the bed. Slowly she lowered them down and trailed her kisses to the blonde's neck. As much as she wanted to leave a mark, Olivia was careful not to kiss or suck too hard, knowing the fair skin would easily hold the evidence of tonight's encounter. She knew neither of them would regret it, but for professional reasons, Olivia didn't want to leave anything that Alex would have to explain.

Just as Olivia was beginning to remove Alex's bra, she nearly jumped out from under the brunette when she felt a sudden buzzing on her leg. Once she realized what it was, she smirked, knowing Olivia was too involved in her task to have felt her phone.

"Unless there is something you need to tell me, Detective," she said, drawing Olivia's attention, "I think your phone is ringing."

It took Olivia a moment to process what she was just told. As soon as it had registered, Olivia leaned over and pulled her phone from her pocket. She noticed the missed call, but also the text message. Seeing it was from Elliot she opened it and read the contents. Upon finishing it, all Olivia could do was smile.

_We caught the bastard_.

Seeing the look in the brunette's eyes, Alex couldn't help but ask her about it.

"It's from my partner," Olivia explained. As soon as those words left her mouth, Olivia realized she'd said something wrong.

Alex's mood quickly darkened. She pushed Olivia off of her and moved off the bed. "Alex? What's wrong?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

Alex glared at her, wondering how she had the audacity to ask that. "I don't like cheaters," she said scathingly and continued to gather her things.

"Alex what are you…" comprehension dawned on Olivia and she smiled a little. "Not that kind of partner Alex," now it was Alex's turn to be confused. "I'm a detective remember? That was my partner on the force."

Having the good grace to blush, Alex quietly apologized. She dropped the clothes she had gathered in order to cover her face with her hands. Olivia moved towards her and put one arm around her waist as the other moved to bring Alex's eyes to meet hers. Olivia then placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Forgiven." Alex smiled and once again placed her arms around the brunette's neck. They quickly reoccupied the bed again continuing where they left off, making sure all phones were off to avoid any further interruption for the rest of the night.

Waking when she felt the sun shining through the curtains, Olivia stretched her overworked muscles and smiled as the events of the night before came back. She knew better than to even attempt to place an arm around her companion for a gut instinct told her she was alone in her room. Once she was more awake, she sat up and looked at the other side of the bed having her suspicions confirmed. All that was left in the place of Alex Cabot was a note.

_Olivia,_

_Good morning beautiful. I'm sorry I didn't wake you before I left. You looked too cute to wake, and we didn't exactly get much sleep last night. Plus I didn't want the awkward good bye. I will never forget our time together. I just wish circumstances were different and that it didn't have to end. Hopefully we will meet each other again one day. Until then I want you to know that I have never felt so strongly for one human being in my life upon first meeting them. You are special Olivia Benson. I hope everything you accomplish in your life make you happy._

_Yours,_

_Alex_

Olivia let a tear fall silently down her cheek. She knew it was going to end, and she too had been dreading the good bye, but it seemed unfair that she was unable to see Alex one last time before she left. It truly upset her that they'd met on vacation. She had no idea when, or even if they were ever going to see each other again. Why couldn't it have worked out where they met at the precinct or somewhere close by? It would probably have made things much less painful. She had no idea how she was going to spend the remaining week and a half she had remaining on her vacation.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** This has been a good week...so far 3 updates. I'm not gonna jinx it though because I am trying very hard to finish this story this week. 2 chapters left at most guys. After 3 years I'll be able to another story to the completed section. :) Thanks to all of you that are still reading, and still sticking with me

* * *

"Tell me all about your trip, Alex," Kathy asked excitedly. The blonde had been back for a little over a week, but had been unable to meet with her best friend due to work commitments for both of them getting in the way. It was now Sunday afternoon and they were sitting in a quiet little café they'd both enjoyed over the years.

Alex, for her part, had been thankful for the distraction work brought. It helped to take her mind off of intense brown eyes, short brown hair styled as though she'd just gotten out of bed, an amazing smile. If she was honest with herself though, Olivia was never far from her mind. She'd almost forgotten, in fact, that the brunette had flown home two days ago. Even in sleep, the stunning brunette haunted her dreams, often making her ache upon waking.

Before allowing herself to sing too far into the memory of her most recent dream, Alex realized her best friend was still waiting for her to respond.

She told Kathy almost everything should remember, except Olivia. Alex wanted to tell Kathy all about her and she knew she could trust her to keep her confidence, but she felt it was something she couldn't bring up on her own yet. It still felt too raw. She could tell by the look Kathy was giving her though that she knew Alex had left something out.

"You meet anyone while you were there?" Kathy asked. She waggled her eyebrows to make sure Alex got her meaning.

With that question, Alex couldn't help herself. She told Kathy all about the woman who had stolen her heart. She was practically in tears when she finished.

Kathy, for her part, was silent when her friend finished her tale. "What was her name?" Kathy asked when she realized Alex had left it out. She didn't know why it mattered, but something told her she needed to know the name of the woman who had her usually composed friend out of sorts.

Olivia sat at her desk, thankful to be back at the 1-6. It had always been easy to lose herself in case files and evidence, she hoped that was the case now. Unfortunately though, it looked as if things had been rather slow while she was away. It seemed like the perps all took a vacation right along with her, which made it all too think about her vacation.

After Alex had gone, Olivia didn't feel like doing much of anything. The hotel was paid for the remainder of the trip and she felt it would be inconsiderate to check out early when her partner had gone through so much trouble to pay for it in advance.

She'd walked around more, did a little shopping, but it all felt vacant, as if something was missing. She knew her heart wasn't in it. That had left when Alex left her hotel room. She knew she would get over it eventually, but it would take time.

Elliot walked into the precinct with mild trepidation. His wife had practically demanded he invite his cousin over to dinner this upcoming weekend. She had that look in her eye that told him Olivia would not be the only guest attending this dinner. He really did hate it when his wife tried to fix up his cousin. It was always a disaster, and he always heard about it for weeks, but he knew better than to cross his wife. It was how they'd been married for so long.

He was thankful his partner was the only one there. "Hey, Liv how was the vacation?" he asked. He was trying to gauge her mood before he extended the invitation.

"It was good," she responded. "Exactly what I needed to unwind from work." She then proceeded to tell him about it. She left out the part about Alex. She wasn't ready to reveal that yet.

"Sounds like you had a great time," Elliot said. He then got to work on his own paper work before suddenly looking up again. "By the way, Kathy wanted me to invite you over for dinner this weekend. Think you could make it?"

Olivia took a moment to think about it before she nodded. "It will be good to see her and the kids. It's been a while."

Elliot didn't bother to tell her that the kids wouldn't be there and another guest would be joining them. In his mind, what Olivia didn't know wouldn't hurt her and it wouldn't necessarily hurt him until after if things didn't go well.

Their morning started out quiet, but it didn't last long. Just before nine o'clock, they received a call. Cragen sent Benson and Stabler to check it out. They were almost to the elevator when Cragen reminded Olivia to grab her jacket. After a month in the tropics, even December in New York could almost make you forget to dress warm. Don followed his two best detectives to the elevator bay. He almost turned around to head back to his office when he noticed the second elevator was climbing to his floor. He heard Elliot and Olivia talking has their door shut in front of them, just as the second one opened, revealing a stylish blonde he recognized as their new ADA. He still wasn't sure how he was going to break it to Olivia they had a permanent ADA to go to for all of their cases.

The case they'd received had been fairly simple, but frustrating at the same time. It was just a flasher, but they man was smart enough not to stand around long enough to have his face identified. There were a total of six women from the same building, and four from another that all reported the same thing. From the trench coat he was wearing, the white running shoes, tube socks, even the size of his equipment, but none could tell them what his face looked like. It took them 3 days to finally get a lead big enough to try and get a warrant. Elliot went to handle that while Olivia made her way to the apartment of their suspect.

When their tip proved true, Olivia sat the perp down in the interrogation room and made her attempt to get him to talk. Meanwhile a now familiar clicking was heard coming down the precinct halls.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Cabot," Munch greeted her.

Alex gave a halfhearted smile in response. "How is everyone today?" she asked cordially.

"Finishing up paper work," Cragen said as he stepped out of the office. "We've got a perp in interrogation 1 right now. Our best detective is in there now, so it shouldn't be too long before we get a confession."

Alex looked around the precinct and realized that Detective Stabler was missing. She assumed he was in the observation room, watching his partner, whom she had yet to meet. One of her clerks informed her that 'Ben' had been on vacation for the past month. As tempted as she was to go in a meet the still elusive Detective, she knew she was only there for the daily check-in. She had mounds of her own paperwork to get through. She made her excuses to leave, and made her way back to the office.

When the doors to the elevator closed, the smiling detectives emerged from the observation room. "Full confession," Olivia told them.

"Nicely done," Cragen commended. "The ADA was just here. She'll be glad to know this case will be simple."

Olivia was slightly disappointed to know she'd missed the ADA. She'd been unable to go over to the courthouse to introduce herself since she returned. She couldn't even remember her name. It had probably been mentioned to her, but she'd been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't been paying attention. Now she was too embarrassed to ask again.

She sat down at her desk and began to fill out the 5. She was honestly looking forward to tomorrow night. It had felt like a long week and she couldn't wait to spend the night with her favorite family.

Kathy Stabler had been trying to contain her excitement all week. When Alex told her the woman she met in Aruba was Olivia Benson, should believe it. The fact that her best friend had met her husband's cousin/partner while on vacation blew her mind. She had honestly been thinking about setting them up for a while, she just didn't know how well they would get along. With the way Alex described their time together though, she knew she'd had nothing to be worried about.

Elliot hadn't been thrilled about having to invite his cousin to the dinner knowing it was a set up. He always got to hear the complaints when it ended badly. But Kathy knew that wasn't going to be the case here. She'd told Elliot who the second guest was, but she hadn't told him they had already met. If Olivia hadn't told him, it really wasn't her place to. She just hoped they hadn't run into each other yet at work. The dinner would be so much more fun if they both discovered the other was from Manhattan at the same time. The next 24 hours could not go by fast enough for Kathy Stabler.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Ok now don't hate me. I ended this where i did, A to keep you in suspense for just a little while longer. and B to draw it out a little longer. I'm not ready to start working on another story yet so i'm buying myseld a little more time. Enjoy the update. And remember, reviews make me happy :)

* * *

Saturday finally arrived and al the dinner guests were either excited or worried for different reasons.

Olivia was excited to see her nieces and nephew. This had been the longest she'd ever gone without seeing them.

Alex was looking forward to a relaxing evening with friends. She'd known Kathy since college and Elliot as soon as he and Kathy became serious. Now that she worked with Elliot she could vent to him about the troubles of their jobs.

Kathy was as giddy as a schoolgirl. She was the only one that knew exactly what was going on tonight. Yes, Elliot knew who was going to be there, but as far as she could tell he still didn't know the whole story.

Elliot was dreading it. He knew how his cousin felt about being set up, and with how she'd been acting since she'd gotten back, he doubted she'd be in the mood. Nothing had changed in her work. She was still an excellent detective, but she seemed distant, like she was lost in thought.

Olivia called as she was leaving her apartment to ask if there was anything she needed to bring. Kathy just told her to grab a bottle of wine if she wanted to. Walking down the street Olivia noticed a small store that seemed to deal in goods from around the world. Not really having the time to browse, she went straight to the wines.

She couldn't believe the selection they had. There were wines from all over. She must have spent at least ten minutes just looking for something that caught her eye. Her gaze landed on an amber colored bottle. For some reason she picked it up, thinking it looked familiar to her. After reading the name, she realized why. It was the same wine she'd shared with Alex at dinner her first night at the hotel. Not putting too much thought into it, she purchased two bottles of it. Maybe it would be the inspiration she needed to tell Elliot about her.

Trying to think of the best way to bring up the blonde haired blue eyed beauty she'd met, Olivia walked back to her car and set off for Queens.

As soon as she'd gotten off the phone with Olivia, Kathy called Alex and asked her if she would mind picking up something for dessert. Of course Alex didn't mind in the least. There was a very nice bakery just down from her apartment. It was new to the neighborhood, having just gone in while she was on vacation.

Walking in, she immediately recognized the smell of cheesecake. It brought her back to the night on the beach with Olivia. It had been the best cheesecake she'd ever had. Of course what happened afterward was pretty unforgettable too, even if they had been interrupted. Alex smiled at the memory.

"It does a baker wonders to see someone smile like that when they walk into the store," came a voice from behind the counter. She looked up to see a red headed woman, slightly shorter than herself. Alex hadn't even realized she was no longer alone.

"I'm sorry," Alex said as she gave an embarrassed smile. "I was lost in a memory."

"Scent has the ability to do that," the shop owner explained. "And from the look on your face it was a very nice memory."

Alex just smiled in response. "When did you open?" she asked. "When I left there was a Korean deli here, and when I got back, you were here."

"Just last week actually," she explained. "I'm Tracey Harris, owner."

"Alex Cabot, neighborhood resident," she replied.

"Nice to meet you Alex," Tracey said. "Where did you go on vacation if you don't mind me asking?"

"I spent a few weeks in Aruba with my Aunt and Uncle. It was a present for the new job I got."

"Well that was nice of them," Tracey laughed. "My friends from Chicago got me an 'I heart NY' t-shirt when I told them I was opening a second location here."

Alex couldn't believe the coincidence. Olivia was from Chicago, and now she was talking to a baker who specialized in cheesecakes that was originally from the windy city. What were the odds? She wasn't going to try and convince herself it was the same person Olivia knew. That would just be too weird.

She was about to ask what kind of cheesecakes she had ready to go when the store phone rang. When Tracey answered it, Alex couldn't help but over hear her side of the conversation.

"Hey, Ben," Tracey said excitedly. "Oh, I see how it is; you're driving to dinner so you decide to call me because driving makes you bored." She laughed at the response that followed. "So you got back ok? … Yeah I settled in nicely. We're open for business already. You're gonna have to stop in and see me sometime. Now you won't have to come to Chicago to get the best cheesecake you've ever had, or pay for me to send it to you." There was another laugh. "Well I've got a customer waiting, so I'm going to let you go. Come see me next week though. We should do lunch." And with that she hung up.

"Sorry about that," she said to Alex. "Longtime friend of mine. She's lived in New York her whole life and we meet randomly on a trip of hers to Chicago."

"She?" Alex asked. She was sure she'd heard Tracey call the other person Ben.

"Yep. Short for Benson," Tracey said. "I've called her that since the day we met I think."

Alex was at a loss for words. A Chicago cheesecake maker…with a friend with the last name of Benson…who lived in New York? There was just too much coincidence there to be ignored. She needed to talk to Kathy, see what she thought about all this. She picked out a dessert, paid and left. Tracey, for her part, had no idea what she'd said or done to have her customer change attitudes so fast.

Arriving at the Stabler residence, Olivia made sure she had her wine and just walked in. Not only was this her family, but she'd been here so many times, Elliot would have thought something was wrong if she knocked.

She could tell Kathy had been busy cooking. Dinner smelled great. Knowing by now there wouldn't be anything she could do to help, she walked into the kitchen to say hello.

"Hi, Liv," Kathy greeted. "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. Why don't you open one of those and let it breathe?"

Olivia nodded and grabbed the corkscrew. Elliot walked in as she popped the cork out. "Hey, Liv." He smiled and gave her a hug. "I've never heard of this before," he said when he noticed the wine.

"It's something I had while I was on vacation," she explained. She hoped they wouldn't ask too much about that. She still wasn't quite ready to explain that yet. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help, Kathy?"

"Dinner is pretty much all done," Kathy smiled. Olivia noticed there was a little mischief in that smile. "We're just waiting on our other guest."

It was then that Olivia noticed the house seemed awfully quiet. Usually by now she would have been all but tackled by the Stabler kids. It seemed as though the kids would not be present for tonight's dinner. "Elliot," Olivia said in a deadly tone. "Where are the kids?"

Now Elliot was really nervous. He knew it wasn't going to take Olivia long to figure out what was going on. She was, after all, the best detective on the squad. "Um," he started but then hesitated. "My mom decided she was going to take them to a movie and then let them stay at her place tonight." He didn't add that Kathy had asked her to take them tonight.

"And since you've invited people over for dinner, I don't imagine it's because you and Kathy wanted some alone time?"

"Well, not exactly," Elliot responded. He was glad he wasn't a perp. If this is how Olivia interrogated her cousin, he couldn't imagine how it felt to be someone she completely loathed.

"Who's coming to dinner, Elliot?" Olivia asked. The tone in her voice indicated she was not in the mood for any more stammering.

Elliot wasn't sure how he should answer. Thankfully his wife came to his rescue. "You'll find out momentarily," Kathy explained. "She's here."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Possibly the shortest update I've posted all week, but here it is. The conclusion to one of my many stories. Not sure which one is up next, or when the next post is going to come, but I will try to make it soon. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, and especially those of you who have taken the time to comment. It means a lot to me. Enjoy it. There is no plan for a sequel just to warn you.

* * *

Alex had been so deep in thought on the cab ride over, she hardly realized they'd arrived. Was it possible that Olivia Benson lived and worked in New York? Even if she did though, New York was a big city. Even with all of her resources, it would still take forever to find her. The more thought Alex put into it though, the more she wanted to try. But what if it was just a wild goose chase? It was possible for a Chicago based baker to know someone in New York named Benson.

She sighed and got out of the cab. Making sure she had dessert, she paid the driver and walked to the door. Etiquette wouldn't allow her to just walk in, even if she had known Kathy for years. By the time the door opened she was practically pacing on the porch.

"Hey, Alex," Kathy greeted her. "You're right on time. Your date hasn't been here too long either."

"Date?" Alex asked, completely caught off guard. It was then that Alex realized there was a car in the drive way that she didn't recognize. "This is a set up? Kathy I can't handle this right now. I told you about my trip. You know what I'm going through. Plus I've had all these coincidences today that just scream Olivia is actually from New York. I'm not giving that up."

During her speech, Alex had stormed into the living room. While she'd been yelling at Kathy she hadn't realized that there was another argument taking place in the kitchen. Kathy smiled nervously and followed Alex as she went to investigate.

"Elliot how many times have I told you not to do this to me?" she heard. It might have been all the strange things that had happened to her today, but Alex would have bet money on that being Olivia's voice. She opened the door to the kitchen and froze. Olivia was standing in the middle of the Stabler kitchen. By the looks of it, Olivia wasn't too happy about the set up either, but for some reason she had a feeling she didn't know the whole story either.

"Olivia?" Alex said quietly. It was loud enough to be heard because Olivia's rant immediately stopped. Slowly she turned. The shock was evident on her face when she saw the person standing in the doorway.

"Alex?" she asked disbelievingly. She slowly approached the young blonde. She placed her hand on Alex's cheek, having to see for herself that she was really there and not just the figment of her imagination. Flesh connected with flesh, and Alex closed her eyes as soon as Olivia touched her, leaning into it.

"Um, does someone want to fill me in on what exactly is going on here?" Elliot asked. He'd heard of love at first sight, but what had just happened here was ridiculous. Kathy pulled him into the living room, knowing she could explain things now. This would also leave her friends with a chance to talk.

"How is this even possible?" Olivia asked. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here in this house?" Alex asked with a smile. "Or what am I doing here in New York?"

Olivia smiled at Alex's response, her lawyer side shining through. "Why don't you answer both?" she said as she slipped her arms around Alex's waist. Alex placed hers on Olivia's shoulders.

"I'm in this house because Kathy is my best friend and she invited me to dinner." Alex said.

"The best friend that likes to set you up on blind dates?" Olivia asked, recalling something from their first dinner together.

"That would be her," Alex said, laughing softly.

"And what exactly are you doing in New York?"

"I live and work here," Alex said. "Now it's your turn. I thought you were from Chicago?"

"What made you think that?" Olivia asked with a confused expression.

"You told me your friend from Chicago sent you the cheesecake and I just assumed you lived there."

"Not even close," Olivia said with a laugh. "I met Tracey on an extradition trip a few years ago. We've been friends ever since."

"Wait," Alex said. "Tracey Harris?"

"Yes. How did you know her last name?"

"Because I met her today. Her shop is just down the street from my apartment," Alex explained.

"Why do I have a feeling you were the customer that she was waiting on when I called?" Olivia smirked.

"And you're Ben," Alex responded with a satisfied smile. It was then that something hit her. "Oh my god. You're Ben."

Olivia did not understand the need to repeat that statement a second time leading Alex to explain.

"All week long I've been unable to meet the fourth detective on the squad and everyone told me 'Ben' had just gotten back from vacation."

Comprehension dawned on Olivia after the explanation. She smiled and held out her hand. "Detective Olivia Benson, Special Victims Unit. At your service."

Alex returned the smile and accepted the proffered hand. "Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot. ADA for the Manhattan SVU."

"I don't believe it," Olivia laughed. "How did we go all week without running into each other?"

"Because fate wanted me to have a little entertainment tonight," Kathy explained as she led her husband back into the kitchen. "Are you ladies ready to eat?"

They both nodded and all four sat down at the table. While they ate, they filled their friends in on their vacations. When dinner was over, Olivia offered Alex a ride home, an offer that was readily accepted. They drove in comfortable silence. Not long after they'd left the Stabler's house, Alex had slipped her hand into Olivia's. They stayed like for the whole drive. She pulled up to Alex's building a short while later.

"Would you like to come up?" Alex asked shyly.

Olivia smiled and nodded. She knew they were going to have to talk. She knew that this would possibly make things difficult at work. But right now, all either of them wanted was to rediscover what they thought had been lost. Tonight was for them. Tomorrow they could work on the rest.


End file.
